


In 'n Out

by PaxieAmor



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: In 'n Out Burger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxieAmor/pseuds/PaxieAmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rule is no one eats until everyone is at the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In 'n Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/gifts), [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/gifts).



> Inspired by [this post](http://copperbadge.tumblr.com/post/133272591075/herding-cats-and-superheroes) on tumblr, to be blamed on Sci and Sam.

The thing is, Clint’s being used and he knows it. He was okay with the “we don’t eat until everyone is here” rule at first; it’s a nice thing, sitting down with the team every night, listening to Natasha discuss how she once killed a man with a kettle and some string (occasionally the story involves a stalk of celery, but that really depends on the day she’s had).

Recently, however, Steve’s been using team meals to get Tony out of the workshop when Steve feels that he’s been down there too long, and he’s started using fancier food stuffs that Clint is not accustomed to getting on a regular basis as a way to get Clint to go down and coax Tony out of the workshop.

Clint personally feels that Steve offering to blow Tony would work so much better, but no one’s asked him his opinion on this and he’s recently learned that sometimes you just need to keep your mouth shut.

But that’s neither here nor there. What is here, right now at this very moment, are a few bags marked “In ‘n Out”. The closest In ‘n Out Burger joint is in Texas, meaning someone went to Texas (who here is going to Texas and why wasn’t he invited is a question on Clint’s mind that he’ll be bringing up later) and somehow brought back In ‘n Out while it’s still hot. Steve doesn’t even have to remind him about the rules; Clint’s already heading down to drag Tony up.

“JARVIS!” Clint calls as he walks into the workshop. “Save everything, shut it down and keep it shut down for the next two hours, minimum.”

“I… I don’t believe I can actually do that, Agent Barton,” JARVIS replies, the tone in his voice somehow articulating that he would if he could.

“Are you seriously trying to order my AI into shutting me dow-” If there was a completion to that sentence, Tony never got to tell anyone what it was, as he was picked up, slung over Clint’s shoulder and carried off. “Barton, what the fuck?!”

“JARVIS?”

“Saving and shutting down, Agent Barton. Enjoy your dinner.”

Five minutes later, Clint was happily munching his 4x4 with fries and a chocolate shake. Tony was talking more than eating, which really was a shame because his food would be cold soon, and his yelling at Steve about aggressive workshop removal tactics wasn’t really all that interesting.

“I bet he’d come up here quicker if you offered to blow him,” Clint remarked with a mouth full burger. He glanced up just in time to see Tony choke on a fry and Steve’s eyebrows raise slightly.

“…Would that work?” Steve asked. Tony many have started choking more, but Clint stopped paying attention; Bruce wasn’t focused on his fries, and if Clint was lucky, he might be able to steal a few before the Hulk showed up.


End file.
